You Again
by Heronchildwood
Summary: Clary has hated Jace ever since she could remember. Jace feels the complete opposite. After a drunken one night stand, everything changes between them. Rated M for some L&L (lemons and language) Clace, Malec, and Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys(: so I'm starting a new story, and updates on this one and my other one ****_A Different Life_**** will be slower than usual due to the amount of work and school... But I promise that I will update as quickly as I can for both(:**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the characters, not me(:**

**This story will be in first person, but if you don't like the way it is, please PLEASE tell me!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and a nauseous feeling in my stomach. Slowly, I rolled over to find a blonde, more like golden, sex god in my bed. At first I stared at him in confusion, not knowing how he got there. Then the night before flashed through my mind. Me and Iz, dancing at Pandemonium. Isabelle leaving me to go dance with some geeky kid with glasses, Shaun or Simon or something like that. Then this blonde kid asking to dance, then have a drink. The last thing I remember was crashing through the door, making out with a completely hot stranger. Or at least I thought he was a stranger.

I leaned closer to him to get a better look. His hand was over his eyes, and the only thing I could see was his slightly open mouth and defined cheek bones. But they were enough to know exactly who this "mystery man" was. I gasped and backed up to the edge of the bed. He sat up at the sudden noise, causing me to fall off. I let a small scream out and landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

"Shit!" I yelled.

His head popped over the edge of the bed, and his eyes widened at the sight of me on the floor.

"Clary?" he asked in disbelief.

I stood up, and paced the room. "Jace Herondale. I slept with Jace _fucking_ Herondale!" I said mostly to myself.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a person." he said in defense.

I turned to him, "No! You shut up!" I looked down at his body, "And Jesus Christ, put some fucking clothes on!"

"God damn, fire crotch has got an attitude. That's hot." he winked.

I let out a scream of frustration, not wanting to deal with this shit right now.

"Whoa," he put his hands up in surrender, "why don't we talk about this civilly? Get some coffee, you know, calm down."

I pushed the tips of my fingers into my closed eyes and laughed humorlessly. "Fuck it." I said, giving in. I let my hands drop with a slap against my thigh. Suddenly I was very aware of what I had on. Nothing but a loose tank top and a pair of all lace underwear. Jace must have noticed to, because I swear I could see a drop of drool come out of the corner of his mouth.

"Like what you see, Wayland?" I said giving my ass a small slap as I turned to walk to the kitchen. I could hear him let out a frustrated sigh and the rustle of sheets being moved to the side. I went into the kitchen, getting out all the necessities to make a pot of coffee. Jace shuffled into the kitchen and I could hear the creak of a chair being pulled out from the bar. I tried my hardest not to turn around and look at his golden face. Jace might have annoyed me, but damn that boy was sexy.

"So, how have you been Fray?" he asked in an awkward conversational tone.

"Fuck off Herondale. You know for a fact that we have more than one class together." I hissed.

"I know, but it takes a good conversation to get to know someone." he said jokingly.

I laughed, "Why would I want to have a conversation with you? The last conversation we had was when you asked to motor boat me in 10th grade."

Jace smiled, "It was a reasonable question." he said with a shrug.

"A reasonable question that got you slapped." I rolled my eyes.

He let out a puff of air that resembled a laugh without humor, "At least it was some kind of contact from you." he mumbled.

I spun around, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jace sighed, "Just forget it." he said angrily.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the coffee pot, not wanting to continue our conversation. I pulled two mugs out of the cabinets and set one in front of Jace. I poured coffee into both of ours and sat across from him.

"So..." he said awkwardly, sipping his coffee.

"So..." I repeated.

"About last night." he cleared his throat, "Do you know what happened?"

I looked at him over my mug and nodded. "What?" he asked.

"Long story short, we fucked." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Jace chocked on his coffee, and set his mug down. "We did?" he asked quietly.

"No, not really. We stayed up all night talking about the Bachelor." I retorted sarcastically, "Of course we did. Why are you so surprised about it?"

"I'm not. I'm just surprised little Virgin Clary would do or say anything like that." he joked, trying to play his reaction off.

"'Little Virgin Clary' doesn't exist anymore." I snapped.

Jace laughed, "Obviously."

"Wait, you said you don't remember last night!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged, "Who could forget that thing you did wi-"

"Okay, okay! Enough! I don't need to relive what I did." I said, throwing my hands up.

Jace opened his mouth, probably to say something stupid, but was cut off by another voice.

"You would not believe the night I h-" Isabelle started as she walked into the kitchen, "Holy shit! What is Jace doing here?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and turned away. This was going to be hard to explain. "Clary, what the fuck is my brother doing in our apartment wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt?" Isabelle yelled at me. "And better yet, why the fuck are _you_ only in a sluty tank top and underwear?"

"Iz, it's not what it lo-" Jace started, but I cut him off.

"God Jace! We're not idiots here! We all know what happened!" I yelled, turning back to look at Iz. "I'm sorry Iz. I wasn't planning for this to happen." I said apologetically.

She just glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Jace opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off again by another voice.

"Hey Iz, do you know wh-" a tall man with curly brown hair and glasses walked in and was stopped short, "Oh, I uh didn't know that you guys were here."

I looked at him in surprise. "Uh," he cleared his throat and reached his hand out to me, "I'm Simon."

I looked down at his hand then back up at him. He slowly put his hand back to his side and turned to Isabelle. "I should go."

Iz nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to you later?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll call you." he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

I watched as he walked out the door, feeling angrier with each step he took. When he was finally gone I turned my attention back to Isabelle, "And you yelled at me for having a guy in my bed!"

"At least that guy wasn't _my brother!_" she retorted.

"Why the fuck would your brother be in your bed?" I screamed.

She let out a frustrated scream, "God Clary, you know that's not what I meant!" she yelled before stomping to her room and slamming the door.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I almost forgot that Jace was there until I heard him laugh. "What?" I growled.

"Nothing. I think it's just funny the way you two fight." he said, still laughing.

"How the hell is that still funny?" I snapped.

"It just is." he said nonchalantly.

I took a deep breath and looked up from my hands, "You think everything is funny don't you?"

"Pretty much." he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. The last thing I needed was Jace's smartass comebacks.

"How come we didn't hook up in high school?" Jace asked all of a sudden.

"Because you say things like 'hook up.' Only douche bags say that." I explained.

"Huh, I've never had a girl call me a douche before." he said.

I laughed, "Not to your face."

He laughed back, and shook his head, "I should probably get going."

I nodded, "Yeah. I should probably go apologize to Iz again." I said with a sigh.

He gave me a small smile and went to my room to get his clothes on. He came back a few minutes later and we said our awkward good-byes. As soon as the door closed behind him I walked to Isabelle's room and opened the door.

"Iz? Can we talk?" I asked quietly.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "I just want to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I know it was probably weird to see that."

She laughed, "Weird doesn't even begin to explain that."

"Yeah... I guess." I said, laughing with her.

"Just promise me one thing." she said seriously after a minute of laughing.

"What?" I asked, feeling skeptical.

"Promise me that if you fall for Jace, that you won't keep it from me." she said quietly.

I laughed again, and when I notice she wasn't laughing too I stopped, "Wait, you're not serious are you?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "I am. My brother has had a thing for you since middle school."

I could feel my eyes widen at her words. _Middle school? _I shook my head, not wanting to hear what she was saying. I sat down on her floor, rubbing my hands up and down my face. "I hope you're talking about Alec, because I know for a fact that Jace has hated me for as long as I could remember." I knew that wasn't true, Alec was gay and had been with his boyfriend, Magnus, for three years.

"Of course I'm not talking about Alec ya dope." she teased.

I groaned in frustration, not wanting to joke about this. I could not and would not fall for Jace, and that was final.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_Clary Fray! I had sex with Clary Fray! _I groaned as I threw myself on top of my bed. I slept with the one girl I've been chasing after for years. The one girl that I was sure hated me, and didn't swoon over me like every other girl. To be honest, I really didn't know how to feel about it. I mean the sex was great, and she's a gorgeous girl, but I knew for a fact that she hated me.

"Where have you been?" _Jordan. _

I groaned again, "Can you not? I'm not in the mood to have the talk again."

"Well, maybe if you stopped sleeping with every g-"

"It was Clary." I blurted out, interrupting him.

He gave me a confused look, "Wait? Clary. As in Clarissa Fray? The only girl who didn't drool over you in high school?" he asked in realization.

I sighed, "The one and only." I replied unenthusiastically.

"Holy shit man." was all he said.

"Yeah, I know." I scoffed.

I laid in silence, not wanting to talk about my night anymore than I already had. Eventually, Jordan got the message and left. I was hoping that I would have no more interruptions, but I was never that lucky. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I ignored it, not wanting to talk to whoever it was. That's when the banging on the front door started. I ignored that too, knowing that Jordan would get it. I was right, and as I heard him open the door, I heard a voice that I wasn't expecting at all.

"Where is he?" she snapped.

Jordan sighed, "Its nice to see you too Iz."

"Fuck off Kyle. Where's my brother?" she fumed.

"He's in his room. But I don't thin-" he stopped mid-sentence.

I could hear Isabelle's heeled shoes click down the hall in the direction of my room. I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing to be yelled at. The door flew open, making a large crack as it hit the wall.

I sat up quickly, "What the hell Iz?"

"I get we were all drunk last night, but I hope you know that Clary's heart is not a force to be reckoned with. Either you leave her alone or you try to get to know her without being a complete ass. Got it?" she yelled, getting straight to the point.

I threw my hands up in surrender, "I'm not that big of an asshole all the time, Iz. I know better than to mess with her heart." I sighed, "Not after what Sebastian did." I added quietly.

Iz glared at me, "And don't you dare bring that fuck face up!" she yelled, pointing at me.

I groaned in frustration, I was doing that a lot today. "God, Iz! I know that! Do you know how much I wanted to punch him after what he did to her? She deserves better than that."

"And you think _you _of all people could be better for her?" she asked harshly.

"I don't know! We're not the same people anymore Isabelle! I would like to say that I'm better for her, but we all know that's a fucking lie!"

Iz looked at me in surprise, "Do you... Jace do you love her?"

"Iz, I don't k-" she cut me off.

"Don't you dare lie to me Jonathan Christopher Herondale! Do you lover her Jace?" she yelled.

I stared at her in surprise, no one ever called me by my full name. But she was right, "Yes." I admitted quietly.

She looked at me, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. I looked down at my feet, not knowing what else to say. She didn't say anything else either and before I knew it her heels were clicking down the hall and the front door was closed behind her.

Never in my life did I think I would admit that I loved Clary. Let alone admit it to my sister, who was her best friend. Though that was the least of my worries. What I was most worried about was actually winning Clary over. She would never, not in a million years, fall for a douche like me. And I don't know if I would want her to fall for me. I'm not and never will be good enough for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV  
**~Two weeks later~

I shot up out of my bed, a nagging feeling at the back of my throat. Clumsily I ran to the bathroom down the hall, barely making it to retch out all the contents in my stomach. I sat there after my stomach was empty, not knowing if I felt better or worse. Slowly I stood up and went to the sink to rinse my mouth out. I looked up at myself in the mirror, somehow feeling better. I was expecting to see a pale face, bags under my eyes that looked like bruises. But it was the complete opposite. I was... _Glowing. _Not literally, but my face looked full of life and my eyes were brighter than ever. I knew exactly what this meant.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

Vaguely I heard someone moan and a door swing open. I could hear the sound of sleepy footsteps come down the hall, and then the bathroom door flew open.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you Fray? It's three o'clock in the morning!" Iz yelled.

I spun around, "Iz, look at me!"

She gave me a confused look, "You look the same."

I groaned, "No, Iz. Really look at me!" I yelled.

She squinted her eyes and looked me up and down, "I still don't see anything different." she said with an apologetic shrug.

I closed my eyes and pressed the heel of my hands to my temples, "Iz, I need you take me to the drug store." I said through clenched teeth.

"Can't it wait?" she whined.

I threw my hands down into my lap, "Iz, please. It's really important." I looked up at her, feeling tears burn at the back of my eyes.

She must have seen the sheen in my eyes, because suddenly she was pulling me out of the apartment onto the sidewalk, hailing a taxi. It took no time, considering we were two girls in shorts and tank tops in the middle of the night. This was New York. Anything goes.

I slid into the taxi after Iz, feeling in a state of shock and disbelief. I could barely hear the taxi driver ask where we were going and Isabelle reply, telling him to take us to the drug store on Banker Street. Everything became a blur as the driver took the streets to get where we needed to go. When he pulled up, Iz paid him and told him to wait where he was. I slowly got out of the car and walked in, knowing exactly where I needed to go.

"Where are you going?" Iz asked beside me.

I just ignored her, not wanting to talk at all. I walked down the isle that had what I needed and grabbed the first test I could see.

"No." Isabelle whispered as she put her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know for sure, okay?" I said, feeling my throat close.

She nodded and followed me to the register. I silently handed it to the cashier and paid for it. We walked back out to the taxi and didn't say a word on the way home. I got out of the car before Iz paid the driver and ran up to our apartment. As quickly as I could, I unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me an ripped open the box, not bothering to read the instructions. I knew what I had to do, it wasn't rocket science. When I did what I had to do, I set it down on the floor next to me as I slid down and put my knees to my chest. I set a timer on my phone for five minutes, but it felt like forever. When it finally went off, I was half asleep, exhausted from my crazy night. Slowly I reached down and looked at the test.

* * *

**Jace POV **

A loud ringing woke me from my dreamless sleep. I sat up and grabbed for my phone, and without looking to see who it was as I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

A sigh came from the other end, "Jace this is Clary." she said in a panicked voice.

I sat up straighter, feeling more awake, "Calling for another night of fun Fray?" I asked cockily. _Damn, why did I have to be such a dick all the time? _

"Can you be serious for one minute?" she asked angrily.

I sighed, "Yes. What do you want?"

"Can we talk somewhere? It's kind of important." she asked quietly.

"Clary, it's 4:30 in the morning, what is so important that it can't wait for a sane time of the day?" I snapped.

She took in a ragged breath, "Please, can you just meet me at Java Jones in like ten minutes?" she sounded like she was crying.

I took a deep breath, "Sure." I said in a sweeter tone.

"Thank you." she whispered.

I hung up and sighed. This was going to be good.

* * *

**Clary POV **

I hung up with Jace and sat back down on the small couch at Java Jones. The last thing I needed was to cry in a public place, but being alone with Jace was how I got in this situation in the first place. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was not ready to raise a child. I highly doubted Jace was ready either, if he even wanted to be apart of the baby's life.

I sat on the couch, sipping at my mug of coffee, flipping through a magazine. I heard the ding of the bell as someone walked in, but was too distracted to turn around to see who it was. Caught up in my own world, I hardly noticed when Jace sat beside me.

He cleared his throat, causing me to jump, "You wanted to talk?" he asked skeptically.

I shook my head to clear my conscience, "Um, yeah..." I paused.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Its, uh... Its about the other night." I stuttered.

He laughed, "If this is about you admitting your love to me, it can wait." he stood up and slid his coat on.

He walked to the door and just as he was about to step out I got my courage back, "God, Jace! No! That's not what I'm here to talk to you about!" I yelled after him.

His shoulders slumped and he turned back around. He rolled his eyes and sat back down, "Okay, what is it?"

"Jace I-I'm... I'm..." I couldn't push myself to say it.

He rolled his hands in circles, "Spit it out."

"Okay. Swear to me you won't run out?" I asked quietly.

He put his hand over his heart, "On my life."

I nodded, "Okay. Here it goes." I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." I blurted.

Jace laughed, "You're too funny Fray."

I quirked my eyebrows, "This isn't a joke Jace. I _am _pregnant. And... And its yours."

His laughter stopped almost immediately. He turned to look at me, eyes wide and glazed over, "H-how did that happen?"

I laughed humorlessly, "I think you know damn well how this happened!" I snapped.

"Well no shit! Of course I know how this happened!" he retorted.

I closed my eyes and set my forehead on my knee. "What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"Are you keeping it?" Jace asked quietly.

My head snapped up, "Of course I'm keeping it! Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Jace clenched his jaw, "I don't know! Maybe because I wouldn't expect you to want to have a child this young!"

"Obviously I don't want a kid, but there's nothing I could do about it!" I snapped back.

He leaned his head back and set it on the couch's arm. "I know."

I looked over at him, surprised at how calm he was all of a sudden. He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes to look into mine, "I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said quietly.

"It's okay Jace. I'm not mad, I'm just..." I trailed off.

"Scared?" he finished for me.

I took in a shaky breath and nodded. I could feel my eyes swelling with tears. Jace scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let the tears silently fall.

"Clary you don't have to do this alone. I can be here for you." he said sweetly, tracing circles on my arm.

I gave him a weak smile, "You don't have to do that Jace."

I could feel his chest vibrate with a chuckle, "Yes I do. It's my fault you're in this problem, I'll be there until the very end."

I looked up at him, a mixture of fear and relief coursing through me. He wanted to be there for me, and I was happy with that. But I didn't want him to feel something more for me just because I was having his child. I didn't want something to happen between us that would make life harder for the life I was carrying.

His smile faded and he leaned down, our lips nearly touching. I closed my eyes, lost in the moment. I wanted him to kiss me all of a sudden, that was the only thing I wanted at the moment. I wanted his compassion when we were sober, not drunk and unsure of what we were doing. He leaned closer, our lips brushing. I took in a sharp breath, feeling a spark between our slight touch. All of a sudden I became aware of where I was and what I was doing. I backed away slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He gave me a look of confusion and I just shook my head.

"Jace, I don't want you to feel obliged to have feelings for me because of this." I said in a small voice.

He let out a harsh breath, "You think I feel obliged? Has it ever occurred to you that I actually have feelings for you Clary?"

I shook my head, "Don't, Jace. Just don't. I get it if you want to be here for the baby, but don't act like you need to be here for me."

He gave a harsh laugh, "You don't believe me now, but you will." he said as he got up and slid his jacket back on, "Call me if you need me, okay?" he said coldly.

I wiped at the tears that had been threatening to spring out and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**Jace POV **

_Pregnant. I got her pregnant._ I was not prepared to be a father. I could barely keep a fucking goldfish alive, how was I supposed to take care of a baby? And better yet, how was I supposed to prove to Clary that I was worth being the father to her child? She's only ever seen me as the douche bag that I am. I loved her, but that didn't mean anything unless she felt the same way.

I stomped angrily up the stairs to my apartment, feeling like I could punch a wall. This was diffidently not how I wanted to start my day. I walked through the door and slammed it behind, not caring if I woke Jordan or Alec.

"Dude, calm down!" Alec said as he walked into the living room.

I spun around to look at him, "Don't tell me to calm down right now!"

"Whoa man! What crawled up your ass and died?" he asked, raising his hands in surrender.

I slid down to the floor, "Clary's pregnant." I said in a weak voice.

"Clary's... Pregnant?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Pregnant." I scoffed.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked as he sat next to me.

I shrugged, "Drink." I said simply.

He gave me a look, "You really think that's the smartest thing to do? Is that going to help you raise a kid, or get Clary to notice you?" he questioned.

My head snapped in his direction, "How did you know about that?" I demanded.

"What? About you liking Clary?" I nodded, "You and Izzy aren't that quiet. And these walls aren't very thick." he said simply.

I sighed, "She hates me man. How am I supposed to change that?"

"Don't be a total dick for one. Don't sleep with every girl you see. And, oh I don't know, maybe be there for her through the pregnancy." he stated as if it were the easiest thing in world.

I laughed, "Am I really that bad?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes." he said with a laugh.

"You know, for my best friend you're not very nice to me." I joked.

"Hey, I'm here to give you the truth. And I'm also your brother which gives me permission to be mean to you." he bumped his shoulder to mine.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, thank I guess."

He gasped in mock surprise, "Did Jace Herondale just say thank you?"

I laughed, "Yeah, but don't expect me to say it again."

"Don't worry, I stopped expected things from you a long time age." he said as he stood up.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the confidence, bro." I yelled after him.

I could hear his laugh in the other room, "Anytime."

I sat there, thinking over this morning, my conversation with Clary and the way I acted. I was myself, a total douche. But I tried, I tried as hard I could to convince her that this wouldn't effect my compassion for her. And Clary being herself, she was stubborn as ever. _"I get it if you want to be here for the baby, but don't act like you need to be here for me." _I definitely wanted to be there for the baby, but little did she know was that I really wanted to be there for her too.

* * *

**Hey guys, so here's the second chapter! I know it's not very long, but I don't think the chapters in this story are going to be very long... That just means more chapters for you lovelies!**

**I really like the way this is going, but if there's something you don't like just make sure to tell me(: I promise that there will be more Clace and Sizzy action, and sooner or later some Malec thrown in there too(;**

**Please review and if you already haven't, check out my other story A Different Life(:**

**XOXO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare does! (I should probably do this more often...)**

* * *

**Clary POV**

~Next Day~

_"You don't believe me now, but you will." _Jace had said before he left Java Jones. I wanted to. To believe him. So badly, but I couldn't find it in myself to do it. I'd known him as my best friend's brother for as long as I could remembered. I couldn't see him as anything more than that, except for the father of my baby. That was still a hard thing for me to admit. I wasn't happy that I go pregnant, but at the same time I felt... Glad? I didn't really know how to put it. I didn't want a baby, but I knew that when this little person comes into the world I'll love him or her more than I thought. I've always wanted kids, but I wanted them later in life. When I was married, had a job and house. Not when I lived in a small two bedroom apartment, unmarried and broke as dirt. I might have been mad with myself for letting something like this happen, but my parents would be worse. They trusted me, and I respected that trust. Now it was going to look like I took that trust and crushed under my foot.

"Earth to Clary? Are you in there?" Iz waved her hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my revere.

I shook my head and blinked, "Hmm?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" she questioned.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

She sighed in exasperation, "What's with you lately?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "To be honest, I don't really know."

She gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm here if you need me Clary. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I kn-" I started but was cut off by the harsh ringing of a phone.

Iz reached over to grab it and looked at the screen. She looked back up at me with an apologetic smile. I shook my head as to say "it's okay." She got up and walked into the other room, leaving me to sulk in my problems. My mind was reliving what happened at Java Jones. Every detail, every word, noise. It's like the memory is less blurry than the actual moments. And in my memory Jace l-

My train of thought was cut off by a loud banging on the door. I sighed loudly, pushed myself off the couch and to the door. I unlocked it and sung the door open as the person banged on it again.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Jace (of course it was Jace) looked down at me, surprised by my sudden anger. "Is this a bad time Red?" he recovered, with an annoying smirk on his face.

_Yes_, "No." I lied, "But seriously. What do you want?" I asked again.

His smirk faltered, "I wanted to talk about yesterday." he said quietly, "Can I come in?"

I looked at him for a second then stepped back to let him in. He muttered a small thanks as he walked in. I nodded and walked back into the little living room, not looking back to see if he followed. I sat on the couch and he sat on the small chair across from me.

"Okay, talk." I said harshly.

He nodded, "Look, Red-"

"And _don't _call me Red." I snapped, cutting him off.

He sighed, "Fine. Look, I just wanted to apologize. I was a jerk." he stated simply.

I snorted, "You came all the way over here to tell me something I already knew?"

He laughed humorlessly, "Yeah. I came all the way over here to tell you that."

"And what, exactly, were you expecting from this?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He threw his hands up, "I don't know! It just felt like the right thing to do! If we're going to raise a child we have to learn how to get along!"

"_We? _Jace, I never asked you to do this with me! It's my fault I got drunk and had sex with you! I promise you, it won't happen again." I retorted.

His face contorted with anger, "Well. If that's how you feel, I guess I should just leave. You obviously don't need me." He stood up and walked towards the door.

With each step he took, I wanted to tell him to come back. "Jace, wait!" I blurted out.

He whipped around, anger still in his eyes. But there was something else. Hope? Relief?

"Jace I... I didn't mean it, okay? I would love it if you helped me with this. I'm just... scared." I admitted quietly.

He looked at me, confused. I felt as confused as he looked. This was not something I knew how to handle.

"I'm not ready to be a mother Jace. And I still haven't told my own mother." I elaborated.

His eyes widened, "You didn't tell your parents?"

I shook my head then put it in my hands, "They already have one trouble child, they don't need this in top."

"Clary." he said, trying to get me to look at him, "Clary look at me."

I shook my head, not wanting his pity. That was the last thing I wanted.

He sighed and walked over to me. I could see his feet and hear as he shifted into a crouch. He moved my hands away from my face and lifted my chin so my eyes would meet his.

"Your thinking too much of this. It'll all be okay." he said quietly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "You don't know that. My parents have trust issues. I was lucky to even convince them to let me move out after-" I cut myself off.

"After what?" his hand tightened on my chin.

I shook my head again and bit my lip. I shouldn't have said anything. Nobody, especially Jace, needs to know about my family's past.

"After what, Clary?" he asked more forcefully.

I took in a deep breath, "After Jonathan." I whispered inaudibly, hoping he wouldn't hear it. But I've never had that good of luck.

"Who's Jonathan?" he asked sweetly.

"H-he's my brother." I stuttered quietly.

There was a look of confusion splayed across his features. "I... You have a brother?"

I gave a weak hearted laugh, "Yeah. Not a whole lot of people know about him."

"And why's that?" he asked, swiping a stray tear off my cheek with his thumb.

I shook my head, knowing I've already said too much.

"Clary, you need to know that you can tell me anything."

I sniffed, "Why the sudden change of heart, Herondale?"

"I've always been like this Red." he put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

I threw back my head, laughing, "Sure." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious this time Fray."

I gave him a confused look, "I never said you weren't, Jace."

He gave a frustrated sigh, "Clary, that's not what I meant. Why won't you tell me?"

Finally, I realized what he meant. He was talking about Jonathan. "Jace I ca-"

"Don't pull that shit on me." he snapped.

I snorted, "Do you think I wanted to tell you my life story? Who the hell made you curator of problem solvers?"

"Clary, all I want to know is what happened to your br-"

"He's in jail, okay?" I yelled, interrupting him. "He's in jail... For killing someone."

* * *

**Hey there... So don't hate me for stopping here, but... ya know, cliffys are nice(; Have I ever told you guys I love you? Well, I have now! :D **

**Aaaaaaaaand, I have something for you all (: I've been writing a book, and you guys get a sneak peek (;**

**Prologue**

_Running. All I can think of, all I can do, was run. I didn't know where or why, but I had to. There were footsteps, not mine, but I couldn't see where they were coming from. Nothing but the white, harsh, puff of breath exiting my mouth was visible. I could hear every drop of water, screech of a mouse, even the distant rustle of the trees that I never saw. I knew there was an end to this tunnel or cave, but not once in my life had I seen it. _It's the same thing every time Abs, _a small voice taunted at the back of my mind. It wasn't wrong, but how I wished it would be. I knew, each night, it was the same. I ran. I shouldn't be as scared as I was each night. But the running was the only thing that was familiar to this hell. Each time, the ending would change. I got close, _so _close the end. I could see, even feel, the light at the opening of whatever this closer was. But as I quickened my pace, feeling euphoric and hoping it would be different, the happiness ended. Something, to unhuman to call it a someone, would stop me. Some nights it was a large, dark, faceless mass. Other nights it was a demented, yet beautiful angel. Each time it was the same message. "Beware the damned that lies beneath, to fight the truth could end in your feat." For years, I had been given that riddle. I didn't know what they expected me to do with it. And when I did nothing with it, I was killed. These creatures didn't hesitate. The moment they realized was no use to them, they finished me off. Sometimes slowly, most of the time it was quick. I've been shot down by heavenly fire, had my throat ripped out, even been stabbed by a pure gold dagger. But tonight was different. This time, I wasn't in a dank tunnel. There was no steady dripping of water, not scurrying mice, nothing. It was like I was stuck in my own mind, stuck in limbo. It was eerily quiet, uncomfortably even. I sat there, feeling a nagging feeling at the back of my throat. I wanted to get out of here. I'd rather run from an unknown source than sit here and wait for death to come. But my body wouldn't, and probably couldn't move. I didn't dare to try, afraid I would cause something worse to happen then being frozen in my own mind. I was terrified. Even more terrified than being smite by the devil's wrath. It felt like hours, though it was probably only minutes, before a strange shadow appeared out of nowhere. I could feel the cold sweat run down between my shoulder blades, the prickle of the hairs on my neck stand up. My stomach knotted, ready to push out any contents it held. The thing, whatever it was, elegantly glided to a stop in front of me. There was something off about this creature though. It seemed more human than what I've dealt with in the past. He seemed somewhat… normal. _

_"Abella. You need to find him. It's the only way to save them." The man said. His voice was smooth, calm, like my mortification meant nothing. _Who? Who did he want me to find?Who was I saving? _This made no sense at all. _

_The man reached down, touching the back of my hand. At first, I stared at it in confusion, trying to decode his sudden touch. Then, almost out of nowhere, the pain shot through me. Never had I felt a pain like this. Not even when I was being mauled by some dog-like creature. This pain was real. In most of my dreams, the pain was something my mind was making up. But this time, I could feel it everywhere. Both mentally and physically. _

**It's obviously only the prologue, but hey it's something isn't it? I would love if you reviewed this story, and maybe told me what you think about the start of my book? **

**XOXO**


End file.
